Source:Movario's Notes
~ Morytania ~ There is little that is easy to gain in the dark lands of Morytania, as Drakan still holds sway over his subjects. Note: return journey should be completed with a considerable amount of preparation. ~ Wilderness ~ Began my investigations within the blasted lands of the Wilderness, particularly east of the Demonic Ruins. Made some surprising finds that will be noted later: see suspected dragonkin artefacts. ~ Primary expedition notes ~ ~ Temple of Ikov ~ Suspected site of the Staff of Armadyl. Strange that there is so little information on this seemingly powerful artefact; perhaps further research into the lore and arcana stored in Varrock Library will reveal more information? ~ Dig Site ~ Interesting archaeological excavations taking place east of Varrock. Useful information being gleaned from relics found in the soil. Should return with a view to expanding search; there may be larger elements to be unearthed. ~ Swamps of Lumbridge ~ The swamps are littered with sinkholes, leading to a massive city inhabited by ingenious goblins. I discovered the city by means of lower calibration divining equipment. These goblins have created utterly fascinating mechanisms - I should install some of them at home to ensure I keep prying eyes and fingers away from my most valued items. ~ Hollows area, Morytania ~ Interesting tomb of some ancient character hidden within Mort Myre: possibly one of the seven priestly warriors? Little time to look into this in any depth. Staff on coffin seems to be very detailed and made out of curious materials. Unfortunately, staff fused to the coffin, so could not liberate. Should return later with a separation spell, in order to claim the prize for myself. This place has a strange aura about it. ~ Lunar Isle ~ Feel something unusual here. Vaguely similar to the feeling I got in Morytania and also in the vicinity of Fiara's cave where many people engage in the activity referred to as 'the Fist of Guthix'. A feeling that there was once great power at these places. ~ Basics of Magic ~: Reference to 'a stone of j--' and someone, possibly Valator or Vasador, who found it. Both were Fremennik who were around at the time. Stone of what, though? Why did these scholars think it necessary to cloud their writings in secrecy? Mad thoughts lead to mad people. Ah, yes, my old notes mention something: the Oracle babbled about someone called 'Jas' leaving a stone behind and mad Melzar bleated about the cabbage of Jas. Could these be one and the same? A stone of Jas? A possible source of runestone magicks? The source of the runestones themselves? There is some connection here with my other work - more research is needed, obviously. Always more research needed. Who or what is 'Jas'? ~ Shilo Village, Karamja ~ An element of dark and ancient evil resides here. The spirit of some ancient and twisted jungle demon still seems present. Even though the totems have been returned to their original state, the peoples of the Kharazi Jungle seem unaware that the spirit grows in potency. Perhaps some new recruit to the Legends' Guild will take on the daunting task? I've spent many days reading of such ancient dread. I feel its presence ever at my side. Once my research is done, I shall feel the warmth of sunshine on my body and the fine sands of Karamja beneath my feet. There is still much to do before this takes place. ~ Some troubling references to the powers of Saradomin in the tomes of Varrock ~ Ref: 32.1: Saradomin's Will: 'With the power of Saradomin's Eye he was struck down.' Something about the phrasing doesn't seem right and it mirrors other references attributed to Guthix: 'The mighty power of the Fist of Guthix tore the earth asunder and the shaking ground did swallow His enemies'. Focus on single body part of Guthix is unusual, with no reference made to feet, head, etc. Why is this bothering me? Ref: 32.2, Lores of Ancient Gods, 'The stranger in our midst stood forward when asked. 'Speak ye lies afore me', spoke Saradomin, 'and my Eye shall see it. In vengeance for your evil, it will shatter you like ice and your remains shall feed the earth.' Once again, Saradomin has an eye, but nothing else is mentioned; do I just imagine this? ~ Ruins of Uzer ~ A closer look into this fascinating area should be organised as soon as possible. Ref: 32.21, Histories of Guthix, (direct trans, refine), '...and He with the stone/rock-like hand/fist made clear that a place of safekeeping should be sought, for He desired that the power should not be used to usurp, as had been done before. All, He knew, were guilty and would be thrown and displaced from Gielinor. And, at one again with the nature of the world, could He return. ~ Desert areas ~ Further interests include Nardah, the lands south of the Desert Mining Camp and the strange city to the south: Menaphos and Sophanem. A thorough magical survey of the desert lands is also an important task to complete: who knows what other treasures lie hidden in those ancient and barren lands? Ref: 32.14, Histories of the Helpers, High Order of Guthix, 'A healer of Guthix spoke unto me that he had seen the power; that Guthix's fist would tear at the feeble grasp of those pretender gods who claim possession of the unfortunates that live in Gielinor.' I wonder if Guthix's lips could drink the oceans dry? Foolish thoughts - on to research. Interesting tunnels and catacombs lead to the lands of the elves, west of Ardougne. Though the route through is somewhat dull, further research should yield even more interesting results. What wonderful research opportunities it represents! The demon birds, evil bird spirits of the east: dragonkin, or something else? I have so far deciphered that these strange phenomena are mentioned only cryptically, written down by adventurers who have become their hapless victims. The dragonkin's arrival seems to pre-date most things. In short, the arrival of these creatures - whatever they are - seems to signal the absolute destruction of any local area they are visiting. I suspect that they are creatures brought here by gods to support them during the god wars. Also, I suspect that they are responsible for the metallic 'dragon' items. Where this material comes from is still a mystery. ~ Suspected dragonkin artefacts ~ Key handle discovered by use of strong divination magic in the eastern parts of the Wilderness. Key teeth discovered after many days searching the ruins behind the Baxtorian Falls. Cavern structure seems unusual: it looks natural but is too well-crafted and precise. Further investigation of this place is required. ~ Experimentation on dragonkin key melding ~ Uniting both key parts has so far proved utterly frustrating, without even the slightest sign of success. In order to attain the very high temperatures required to meld the parts together, I have stocked many items and a kiln in my special workshop. So far, all efforts have proved useless. The effect of magical pyre logs and coal is intensely fierce, yet it still doesn't make the key parts warm. The same is also true of my attempts with magical heat. I fear that, in my enthusiasm to unite both parts, I shall lose both as they melt away into nothingness in the kiln. Such is the intensity of my recent tests that the kiln has even broken. Further research into the peculiar metal is clearly needed, but to whom can I trust such sensitive details? What talents I have for research and ancient lore is not matched by my knowledge of the metallurgic arts; such intense studying will require much time: too much, I fear. Note: I should research dwarven areas to see if experience of this material exists. Question is, can I trust them? Must develop the magical arts required for 'very-binding-contract' spells, so I cannot be double-crossed. ~ Goblins and goblin know-how ~ Feeling inspired by ingenuity of cave goblins near Lumbridge Flabbergasted would be an understatement! Who knew that pale, cave-dwelling goblins could exhibit such fine motor skills and even finer thought processes? Language doesn't seem to be problematic. There are powerful forces in the area - can't quite put my finger on it. It seems to be familiar but just can't place it. Unsurprisingly, Juna continues to be a pain. Should return with my Arcana Divining Apparatus to take some accurate readings. I wonder if they will be as misleading as the readings in Morytania, or as strong as Lunar Isle? Lucien will be pleased. ~ Baxtorian Caverns ~ Underground ruins of peculiar origin, reported to exist near the Baxtorian Falls. Upon researching the area, I was immediately struck by the precision of some elements within the caverns. There is much difficulty in getting into the cavern complex, and a comparable difficulty in dispatching the denizens therein. They soon determined to let me be, after some swift and aggressive spellcasting on my part. Resources ran out before I was able to make a complete search of the area. I returned and after only twelve days I found interesting, almost invisible arcane symbols - type 12, possibly of the Second Age. Also, interesting markings near to rough-looking steps, the constructions within that cavern must be of Dragonkin origin. ~ The issue of Lucien ~ From the limited conversations I've had with Lucien, he seems very business-like; some might call him abrupt. While I personally prefer an efficient form of conversation, I dislike his personal ambition, which is quite immense. Conflicting emotions surge through me as I research for him. My curiosity gets the better of me, however, and Lucien affords me great resources. I've piqued his curiosity with the unlikely Stone of Jas. At least the resources he sends give me freedom to pursue more likely considerations like the Eye and the Fist. I'll not reveal that to him. He seems content to leave me alone, preferring to focus on a coming 'meeting' with his Mahjarrat 'brothers'. The potential power that these artefacts could harbour is something to consider. In the hands of Lucien, who knows what he would do? With Lucien so far away in the north, he would have no clue if I were to come across them. I could report that my findings have not met with success. I steel myself at this thought - his powers have increased significantly since he acquired the staff and I remember the stench of death and overwhelming magic that surrounds him. The degree of his spellcasting and incantations have started to border on the insane. My experiences in the many different tombs, temples and forbidding places of this world have given me a strength that many men do not possess. I am not given to weakness in the face of a challenge but, rather, I look forward to it. The many enemies I've dispatched, flesh and blood from some dark plane, have given me the thrill and ferocity needed to fight for my life. I will remember forever the utterly consuming dread in my heart at my last meeting with Lucien. He began the incantation of 'Daemonicas Abhoris', the dark art of binding demons to a perpetual state of torment - something considered to be impossible. The sickening stench of putrefied death filled my nostrils as the screeching arcane words stung the air. A slight tremble came from beneath my feet, then a jolt, sending me flying to the ground. Cracks appeared in the earth around me and dust filled the air. A multitude of piercing screams filled my ears. A hole the size of a house opened in the earth at Lucien's feet. Searing flames licked angrily over the lip and instantly blackened the soil, charring it, melting sand into glass. The hiss and spit of evil energy was all around as the enormous bone and flesh construction of the demon erected itself and turned its foul, fire-enveloped mass towards us. At one moment, its skin and bone healed into muscle mass of fearsome dimensions. The next moment, that flesh was burnt to the bone by some unholy, unrelenting and ravaging flame. Such agony and anger was carved into this demon's features, such malevolence and hatred poured forth that I still quake to remember it, As I lay there, trying to hold on to my sanity, Lucien laughed exultantly at his creation. The demon's flaming eyes flicked from red to white hot as it looked at Lucien with vengeance and dark brutality in its heart. Yet, Lucien controlled the creature like a puppet and gestured for it to bow down and offer fealty. I've never felt such menace and dread as I did on that day; I know in my heart that giving further power to Lucien is of questionable merit - with luck, I can avoid doing so. Perhaps I am gone mad with desire to gain these artefacts, to find the proof of my most excellent research and my most compelling desire. I should prepare, before my next meeting with Lucien, and seek out Silverlight in case he sets one of those foul, tormented demons loose upon me. As I sit here now and contemplate a fight against such aberrations of nature, such manifest evil, I conspire to work out a means of victory. The gods know I stand little chance of besting them, these abhorrent demons of pain. I fear that normal weapons will be only marginally useful, as the creature seemed to possess some sort of magical defence. I should like to think that I could wrack it with indigestion as it consumes me. Such morbid thoughts pervade me now. On to research! ~ Special considerations for Dorgesh-Kaan ~ Contact Darve and make sure he is properly prepared. Shouldn't run into any problems, but it doesn't hurt to have a bit of muscle in case it's needed. If that interfering Juna decides to cause some trouble, I've got some magicks prepared. Also, remember to pack the ADA for a more thorough research within that area. Must find out what that strange aura is. First Morytania, then Lunar Isle and now here, of all places. It seems different here, but there is no mistaking that familiar feeling. ~ Staff of Armadyl ~ My suspicions have been borne out. The staff of Armadyl has no wards to protect it. Lucien has taken ownership and he has little problem wielding the artefact. It is a beautiful item, of exquisite workmanship. Note: research lore on the construction of the Staff of Armadyl. There must be mention of it somewhere. ~ Lucien's spies ~ Darve sent news that 'strangers' are abroad in Draynor. I suspect Lucien has something to do with this or perhaps that lunatic 'Squall' mage he's hired. He knows that I'm interested in that area. With any luck, they won't have made their way into the caves yet and I can keep my finds secret from them. ~ Two of the staff ~ First, we have Zamorak, the Mahjarrat god who wielded the staff to gain power and fight the 'Nameless One' (whose name is Zaros: doesn't everyone know this already?). Now, we have Lucien who aspires to the same and I am wondering why it hasn't happened already? With the innate ability of the Mahjarrat, the power that Lucien has displayed to me is already incredible. Why does he wait before taking the journey further, to aspire, as Zamorak did, to godhood? I don't believe it's fear, I think he would relish the battle against those who would oppose him. Does he have the power of a god? I think not. Although he is incredibly powerful, he is missing the 'absolute'. Yet... Zamorak, who was not really a mage, but a warrior, had less power and was still able to ascend. It doesn't make sense, unless I missed something in the research. Did I miss something? ~ Safekeep ~ A place? Or just random mumblings of lunatic sages? Some references found about a place of 'Safe-Keep' or 'Keep-Safe', translated from the old tongue. It is roughly in the area which is now known as Lumbridge Swamp; maybe some friendly cave goblins know about it? Some links to Guthix, but not quite sure how - at least the followers of Guthix, anyway. Also mention of 'orb-torches'? Possibly some element that allows further access. Perhaps I shouldn't take this research so seriously? I must remind myself that these tomes were written hundreds of years ago, transcribed from documents that are possibly thousands of years old. They were written by the very first clerics of the gods, little more than farmers in mentality, but utterly devoted to their deity. In fairness, would I have acted any differently? Had I been witness to the glories of the gods at that time, wouldn't I have done exactly the same? This section is interesting: some mention of Guthix and a sacred place - a henge place perhaps, maybe a temple. A Guthix Temple? A passage written in the old tongue, type 8 or 9, early Fourth Age: 'Place of safekeep, forever sacred and hidden. Only brothers who preach divinity shall enter. Trials created by the Brothers of Guthix, to preserve the most gracious gift of the earth: health (or safety, healing, power?). Man must stand proud and answer the riddle with the aid of the lore. Only a brother with this knowledge can take the path to the hand of power.' Hands = Fist. Fist + Power = Guthix = Fist Guthix... Fist of Guthix? Rubbish, rubbish, rubbish! ~ Fist of Guthix ~ After research failed to uncover any more clues, I was ready to admit defeat and concentrate on more realistic research, which might yield an actual artefact. This seems like such tantalising information, though. Subtle references to the Fist must either be a desire for secrecy, or my blind, over-eager determination to believe that such things exist. Ah, it becomes apparent to me! These references are written in the old style. The fist, the hand, the eye: they may not be directly attributed to Saradomin or Guthix, but to a manifestation. Could it possibly be? The Fist of Guthix isn't Guthix's actual fist, but a symbol of his power? Possibly a very real, very valuable item or artefact? It may be an artefact used by the gods during their time on RuneScape. Is this true of the Eye of Saradomin as well? Not one, but two items used by the gods on Gielinor? Oh, for more time to research this! Lucien calls me once again. How long must I be this Mahjarrat's dog? ~ The 'missing' elements of Zamorak ~ I have read of the Eye of Saradomin and the Fist of Guthix. Where are the references to Zamorak's godly power? Is it the staff? It's clearly not powerful enough to turn a Mahjarrat into a god. If so, Lucien would have undoubtedly used it himself already. This leaves two possibilities: Possibility 1 - Zamorak is a more powerful mage than has been credited in the lores, and was able to ascend to godhood with the Staff of Armadyl and his own magic. Possibility 2 - Zamorak, with the Staff of Armadyl, found some other source of power to help him achieve godhood, but kept it secret from his followers for fear that they would follow him. Now, Lucien, a powerful mage, already in possession of the staff, seems intent on securing the Jas stone. Does he believe it really exists? Does he know it exists, because he knows that Zamorak used it himself? Or am I deluding myself again? Lucien calls and faithful hound Movario must answer - how tedious! But I can look forward to the technical marvels of the cave goblins, something which should give me good cheer. Dorgesh-Kaan, here I come; what can I find out there about 'Safekeep' and the 'Trial of the Brothers'?